A Time For Love and Family
by Chibi Botan
Summary: After so many years of faithful service, Botan finally asks for freedom. All she wanted is to devote her time time for love. Now that her wish has been granted, she and Kurama can start building the family they dreamed to have. -My first KB fic-


I don't own YYH. Not a panel from the manga, not a scene from the anime. Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

.

**A Time for Love and Family **

by Chibi Botan

.

* * *

.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Koenma-sama... you know I'm _sure-sure _about this."

Koenma looked away, fixing his gaze on the full moon. They stood at the terrace of the couple's residence, which seemed isolated for it was built at the end of the small village.

"Alright. But for one last time, are you really, really sure?"

Botan cannot help but giggle.

"Excuse me?" He was exasperated. "I don't see anything funny in this situation."

_"You'_re funny. You said the exact same line four years ago."

He stared at her thoughtfully. He really didn't have to ask. He knew from the start where this is going.

Four years ago, she asked for his permission to stay in Ningenkai for good. She still served them at her regular working hours, but she no longer stays in Reikai. In a way, they gave her freedom to go as she pleased. Her many years of faithful service to them earned her that.

And seeing how good the past four years went for her, Koenma knew it was only a matter of time when she finally settled down, with the man she had fallen in love with. By the time he attended her wedding, and seeing how happy and contented she is, he knew this time was about to come. The time when she would ask for her ultimate freedom.

"Well then." Botan looked up to him, with a wistful look on her face. "You've made your choice, and I trust you know exactly what you are doing." He paused and watched her nod solemnly. And they both smiled. He reached and hugged her tight. "I am going to miss you."

He could feel her smile. "And I will miss you and Ayame and Jorge and the other onis and ferry girls. Everyone..." She eased off his tight embrace and said, with a twinkle on her eyes, "But we will see each other again, someday, right?"

Trust Botan to make something serious into a funny joke. Koenma shrugged. "Let's hope then that _someday _is a long long time from now."

She didn't answer, but stepped back. He reached one hand to touch her forehead. She closed her eyes. He bowed, and started a prayer only the two of them would understand. The mark on his forehead glowed, the letters visible even from afar.

.

* * *

.

When she fell, Koenma was ready to catch her. But he wasn't given a chance. In a matter of seconds, Kurama was there, cradling her in his arms. He looked at the prince with fierce eyes.

"What did you do to her?"

Koenma was taken aback, but only for a second. "It doesn't matter. Take her in, it's cold out here."

They went inside, and he placed her carefully on the bed. He paled when she started to _fade_.

"Botan?" he called her, alarmed.

He held her hand and felt her pulse. It was irregular, and she breathing with difficulty.

He looked behind to see Koenma standing there, hands on his pocket, looking eerily calm. "Koenma?"

"Just wait, Kurama. For once, you should trust Botan's decisions."

Before he could take in what he said, they heard a soft sigh. Then nothing more.

"_Kami_, she's not breathing!"

Koenma laughed, but stopped abruptly when it earned a pointed look from the redhead. "Sorry." He must admit, it was amusing to see the usually calm and collected tantei get riled up. But he realized how desperate he was getting when, from seemingly out of nowhere, he produced a herb which Koenma knew could _revive_ her.

"No, stop that, Kurama. _Stop and wait_." By now, Botan's body almost faded completely.

He did stop, but gave the prince a steely gaze. "_Explain_."

"Later." He shoved him aside, and felt her pulse. "She's gone." He felt Kurama tensed, but didn't give him the chance to do anything. Koenma motioned him to return to his position, beside Botan. And he did. Slowly, Botan's body started to glow.

"For the last time, Koenma. **_Explain_**."

"I will, but this is more important._ Breathe of life_, Kurama."

He looked ready to kill him at that moment.

"You want _me_ to do it?" Koenma taunted. He didn't need to say another word.

.

* * *

.

"_She's back_."

Kurama stepped back, relieved when Botan started to breathe again, slowly at first, but now it was steady and her pulse was back to normal. The yellow glow which covered her body earlier was now gone. In a minute, she regained color, but she did not wake up.

"Ye of little faith. You say that as if you think I would actually take her away."

Now that Botan is back, Kurama easily regained his calm. But he wasn't done yet reprimanding the prince. "You don't go taking someone's life and ask her mate to watch her die," he said with an unreadable expression on his face, "Only to command him to breathe her back to life."

Koenma finally conceded. "But it was necessary. She requested me to do this. You need to understand, Kurama. One cannot bring life to this world when one is not alive herself."

Kurama then understood.

Botan had requested Koenma to make her _human_. For that to happen, Koenma needed to take her immortality, thus letting her die, in order to breathe a new life to her. And now, she's _alive_. This time, for real. Not as a spirit borrowing a human body. Just as Yusuke regained life the first time he died.

Koenma's words repeated on his mind. During the past four years they had been happy, just the two of them. He did notice that, not just once, Botan expressed her wish to have a real family. It was a wish they deemed not possible to happen, for despite the borrowed human body, "One cannot bring life to this world when one is not alive herself," he repeated.

The prince nodded.

"I didn't know she was thinking of that. Of course, we both wanted a family of our own, but I told her that it's okay. She didn't need to give up her immortality..." Kurama found it hard to believe that she would do something so drastic for them.

Koenma chuckled. "Four years together and you don't _know _her yet?" This earned a frown from the redhead. "When she's happy, she's in bliss. When she loves, she loves wholeheartedly. When she gives, she gives everything. She's not Botan if she's not like that."

"I know, but..." Botan stirred, and Kurama turned to look at her.

Koenma smiled. "My job's done here. I have to go."

"I don't know if I should thank you..."

"Don't." There was no hesitation when Koenma said this. "I'm not proud to give way to _shorten _such a beautiful life. But if this will make her happier... even if I will be grounded for this, and even knowing that it would be years until _Dad _lets me see her again..." His voice trailed off, and then he shrugged. "I really have to go."

.

* * *

.

When the deity opened her eyes, the prince has already left. She barely noticed.

Kurama was there waiting for her to wake up. For now it's just the two of them, but she has never been happier. _Soon_, their little family will be complete.

.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!**_

This was supposed to be prequel to _A Time To Heal_, but I gather there's no need to read it to understand this one so nvm ;) KB much? ^_^ v


End file.
